Collision
by Kimchi-Taco
Summary: Just your daily mission for Rainy Lee while on a convoy in Iraq. She wished she could be apart of the adventures of "Dawn of Arcana"... I suppose be careful what you wish for. From a horrible Improvised Explosive Device then into a dream-like world... Rainy has to deal with the feudalism versus democracy, discrimination, and find a way to go home.
1. Prologue

Collision

Prologue

Written By: Kimchi_Taco

I do not own anything from Dawn of the Arcana/Reimei no Arcana. I am just your average manga reader that wishes I could have been a part of the adventure but with a little imagination and a stroke of the keys… I can be. I hope you guys enjoy!

It was just any other normal summer day in the desert of Iraq: hot, sweaty, and miserable. Sitting in a small cramped seat in the HMMWV (Humvee), Rainy was leaning her Kevlar (special material and model for her helmet) against the back of the vehicle. She was trying very hard not to concentrate on the only thing that was screaming in her face… heat. With sweat trickling down her forehead and tickling her spine, she had her one ear-bud in her right ear on full blast. She knew, as a medic, it was crucial to be paying attention to her surroundings but after staring: one ghetto building, rocks, sand, some more sand in a small cramped hot vehicle it became apparent to her that this was not an easy task. It doesn't help that she has an attention of a goldfish and quickly floats to the "shinies" unless she has something to distract her and keep her in one spot. She was mumbling a song a friend back home had recommended for her, _My Song Know What You Did in the Dark_ by Fall Out Boy.

"_Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark… Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark… And besides in the mean, mean time…I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart…_"she was singing very softly to herself when she heard on the on her comms, "Hey! How about you sing to the rest of us, Doc?"

Rainy laughed and said, "If I sang out loud I think the bad guys would try and shoot me."

A scoff could be heard on the comm and a response, "Hey, maybe you can scare them away?"

Rainy shook her head and leaned back in her seat again, sighing with disappointment. Rainy never wishes anyone would get in harm's way but being the "backup when things fuck up" isn't always a reassuring thing. A nerd on the inside she started to remember a manga that her family has been sending her, on request, Dawn of the Arcana: a tale of two kingdoms with a history of war and currently on shaky terms of truce from a marriage including a sort of racism.

Rainy thought, "Hairism?" And smiled to herself a little. In the story having pure black hair was a sign of royalty. Prior to enlisting in the U.S. Army, Rainy Lee was trying to obtain her Bachelor Degrees in Biology of the Sciences so at this point she slightly understood how genetics and traits are passed from one generation to the next (or from two prior generations because traits have a tendency to skip generations).

"_So light 'em up, up, up… Light 'em up, up, up… Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire!_"

Then… something… happened…

There was a whoosh…

And… chaos.

Rainy felt like a blink just slowed down… and she saw everything in slow motion… the metal bending like folding paper. Shrapnel flying everywhere, and she was sure some had made its way quickly at her but… everything went just fast enough and her body was just slow enough… and the heat… the heat was unbearable.

Is this… real? Am I… going to die?

The next thing she saw was a bright light… it was in a shape of a… small child with some odd ears. Looking down at her hands she felt the absolutely softest and smoothest touch against her forehead. She closed her eyes for a second and relaxed and then… she heard, "This is your second chance at life… What you do in this life will determine your reality."

She then slowly started floating… down. It wasn't scary or petrifying at all… it was like being rocked back and forth by a feather. Slowly she began to control her fingers again, her toes, and legs… but it felt so heavy from the transition from floating on a feather to a solid ground. All she wanted to do… was keep her eyes closed and go to sleep hoping when she wakes up that it was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 1

Collision

Chapter 1

Written By: Kimchi_Taco

I do not own anything from Dawn of the Arcana/Reimei no Arcana. I am just your average manga reader that wishes I could have been a part of the adventure but with a little imagination and a stroke of the keys… I can be. I hope you guys enjoy!

"Ugh… wha…wha? Where am I? Ugghh my head hurts… whe… where the fuck am I?" Rainy quickly sat up in position and grabbed her rifle and placed it in front of her eyes. The familiar metal in her hands usually were an annoying grip but its right now the only thing familiar to her. She slowly got up and started to absorb her surroundings… trees. A shit ton of trees and it is sunny.

She quickly ran up to a tree and leaned one of her side to it to give her some kind of cover. Her eyes searched as she again took the scene… and came up with the same thing… shit ton of trees.

Rainy lowered her M16 down, she still had the rifle positioned near the trigger but in a more comfortable pose. As she quietly stood all the way up of her 5'4" stature and let her two-toned eyes (brown on the outside and green around the iris) search the trees for anything… any movement… any signs… but the only thing was…

"A shit ton of trees… hmm…" she continued to be on an alert… a piece of memory came back almost as a haunting… "This is your second chance at life… What you do in this life will determine your reality."

"The hell does that mean? This has got to be the weirdest dream I have ever had. It must be the *Doxy… the freakin' doxy. I mean I know the side effects said vivid dreams but jeeze… this is crazy! Even this tree feels real!" she had her fingertips run through the bark.

Rainy checked herself quickly, and what she had: nothing ripped on her ACU(her Army uniform), her backpack still had her MRE (Meals Ready to Eat), snacks, iPod, and other miscellaneous items here and there. She looked up and around one last time… and she thought, "Well… if this is a dream… and I am sure it is… I mean. I went from a hot miserable disgusting country to a pretty forest. Might as well have some fun and walk around."

Off she goes thinking it was only going to be a few short minutes before the dream changes into a new scene. Sadly, she was walking for hours through the forest. Of trees… some more trees… a few creatures here and there… but after an hour with a goldfish attention span this can be boring for Rainy.

"AAARRGGG WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS THIS BULLCRAP?! THERE SHOULD BE A FEAST!"

She threw her arms up and cried in frustration, "UGH! Who?! Who seriously gets HUNGRY in a dream?! UGH!"

Almost immediately as she said that she smelled something… delicious. Her nose immediately made her whole face move towards the smell and followed without a thought or caution. At the edge of the forest she saw what was make shift… tents? And store fronts made with tarps and sticks… and pueblo style buildings. Still wearing all her gear and weapon in hand, she slowly made way from the forest to this town.

The people… looked like people… but man her dreams were creeping her out a little. People were staring at her like she was the weirdest alien on the planet.

A child accidently ran out from one of the alley and bumped into her legs. Rainy looked down confused and then smiled, "Oh! Hello!"

The child looked up and Rainy then saw something a little… odd… this child had… cat ears? And just like a cat it stared at her in fear.

"Umm… are you ok? Do you need help?"

She slowly nudge the child up, but at the touch of her fingertips the child jumped erratically up like a kitten avoiding a water puddle and screamed, "THE ODD BOX TALKS!"

"…Box? Wait… odd? Who is the odd one?! YOU HAVE CAT EARS!"

The child hid behind an adult that quickly guarded it and shouted, "Who are you… you… odd boxed creature?"

"Stop calling me odd box! I'm not a box! Wait.. creature?! Are you shitting me right now…"

The argument was starting to rumble in Rainy Lee's chest when all of a sudden she heard a "Make way!"

"Make… way?" immediately she was shoved to the ground and shouted at with, "Move out of the way! Your highness, Prince Cain is walking through."

Rainy stood back up, well first rolled back over from all her gear and also the very boxy (*hint* why everyone called her the "odd-box"*hint*) armor and yelled back, "HEY! The hell is with the shoving. You say excuse me and I'd move."

The guard looked at Rainy oddly and said, "…Odd box… who are you to demand an "excuse" from a royal guard?"

Rainy sighed and said, "You're right… I don't need an excuse…"

She quickly brought the opposite end of her rifle (the butt end) and slammed the rifle's butt into the guard's face and with a scoff, "But if you wanted to be a butt head you can sure as hell get treated like one!"

Another voice, a stern voice called out from behind her, "What is stopping my walk? What… are… you?"

Rainy Lee placed her arms in the arm with her fingers curled as she yelled, "I AM NOT A BOX! I AM A GOD DAMNED HUMAN BEING!"

She quickly released a strap that was around her chin and quickly removed her Kevlar and turned around for the whole group around her to see her black hair, some of her hair in front have become loose from her bun because of her helmet (helmet hair. It isn't sexy.) and sweat, and her brown/green eyes glaring at Prince Cain's blue eyes.

She said slowly, "I… am… not… a… BOX! My name is Rainy Lee and this is the shittiest dream I have EVER HAD! Who the hell are you?"

Prince Cain's eyes opened wide and his mouth slightly opened and said, "… your… hair…"

Rainy Lee already boiled about being a box… placed her head down in defeat with her hands tightening around her Kevlar that was on her chest as she said through grinding teeth, "… really? You're going to judge my hair… ?!"

Prince Cain quickly walked up to and forced her to face him and said, "Who are you really?"

Rainy glared at him once more, and forced him away from her as she slammed her Kevlar to his chest. She noticed there was a more of a metal thump then a bare chest thump so she knew she didn't hurt him as much as she wanted to and said, "Back off man!"

At this she was forced down to the ground as a guard behind her kicked her knees out, and then slammed his body against her back, pinning her to the ground. Her first reaction was… was pinning her with his whole body necessary? She thought about it and realized her backpack and her rifle probably got in his way… and the best thing he could do was just to flatten her out.

"Oof! Fuuuccck! GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT ASS!"

Once the guards had control of her hands, they pulled her back up on her knees as the Prince was centimeters away from her face.

His blue eyes stared at her brown/green eyes… and then a realization happened to Rainy.

A thought ran through her head as she said, "_Did he say Prince Cain? Wait… this guy… wait…_"

A sentence mumbled out, "This… is all from my… manga…"

The Prince blinked confused and repeated, "Man…ga? What is this? Is this the realm you're from?"

Rainy shook her head and said, "No… no… ugh… look no. You're Prince Cain right? You have a brother name Caesar?"

She quickly received a harsh smack on top of her head and a shout of, "PRINCE CAESAR TO YOU!"

Rainy cringed in pain from the smack and she heard Prince Cain look at the guard in a calm and stern voice said, "That is enough… we do not know her origin and may be royalty herself."

Rainy blinked and realized, "_Wait… I have black hair… they think I could be royalty. But seriously, I don't think I could lie. Right now I have no choice though; it might kill me if I tell them the truth… wait a second I'm in a dream. If they kill me I'll just wake up!_"

Before she had anytime to respond to anything Prince Cain was in her face once more and said, "Come back with me to the castle. There we will straighten everything out. All right?"

Rainy's eyes still a narrow slit as she glared at Prince Cain… she knew his dark history and his dark intentions… and that smile doesn't fool her. Not a second. But quickly the guards picked her up by her arms and guided her to another wagon. Immediately there was issues.

"Sir! She is to… oddly shaped to get in."

"Well, if you would let go of my hands I can fix that! So… LET GO."

Rainy rammed one of her shoulders into one of the guards, sadly the attempt was futile. She felt another swift and powerful punch to her head and quickly things became fuzzy. She saw Prince Cain quickly turn around the see the problem… she saw Prince Cain sideways… and she sighed and thought, "_Maybe I'll finally wake up from this messed up dream._"

Author's Note: It has been years sense I wrote a FanFiction. But I ran across Dawn of Arcana and immediately fell in love with it. (Waiting for April 2 for the 9th issue). I just thought Cain wasn't getting some attention and in my weird wicked mind of mine I thought of a weird plot twist. And plus, I was bored enough to. Hope everyone enjoys this as much as I loved typing it!


	3. Chapter 2

Collision

Chapter 2

Written By: Kimchi_Taco

I do not own anything from Dawn of the Arcana/Reimei no Arcana or any of the songs that I mix in with the fanfic. I am just your average manga reader that wishes I could have been a part of the adventure but with a little imagination and a stroke of the keys… I can be. I hope you guys enjoy!

"..Err… arrgg…. Why… these headaches? " Rainy slowly got up from a thin bed that was against a wall. Her hand slowly went up to her head as she tried to recall what happened.

"I have been having some weird dreams… cat ears… about a book I was reading… something about decisions…ugh… Hey Sergeant you ever have weird…" Rainy was talking to a young man with blonde hair and crisp blue eyes that were staring at her intently.

Rainy quickly looked at her surroundings at least to grab her rifle, but she noticed she was stripped of all her gear and equipment. She gripped the edge of the bed tightly and stared at the blonde prince. At first there was nothing but silence between the two, just a tight tension that was growing in the room.

Through gritted teeth Rainy asked, "What… do…. you… want?"

Prince Cain asked, "Who are you?"

Rainy leaned against the prison wall and responded, "Why does that matter to you?"

Prince Cain's shoulders straightened more as he sternly said, "I am a part of the royal house… Prince Cain. I asked you a question and I demand an answer."

The young female soldier stared at him and she weighed the situation… if she cooperates maybe she can find her way out of her… but wait… wasn't this all a dream? Almost like a fog like memory she remembered something about making decisions… something about this could be my reality unless I do something right… something on that lines.

Rainy look at Prince Cain still leaning against the wall, "My name is Rainy Lee."

Prince Cain walked towards her and he softly took a strand of her hair and asked, "What kingdom are you from."

Rainy moved her head away enough for the strand to slide out of his grasp as she responded, "Where I come from… we don't have kingdoms or royalty. We elect our leaders and vote on them… as free people."

Prince Cain's eyes widened in surprise, his body for a second relaxed and caught off guard with the response. He quickly shook his head and quickly responded, "Nonsense. What kingdom do you come from?"

Rainy looked him straight in the eyes and said, "My name is Rainy Lee. I am a soldier in the United States Army as a Medic. My social security, though it is no use to you, is 414343447. I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in the beautiful country of the United States of America. I am assuming I am a prisoner?"

Prince Cain's eyes continued to watch her… see if there was any fault to what she was saying. A stutter, muscles twitch in her jaw, a blink… anything. But in front of him, he didn't see a woman scared… he did see fear but what he saw was the look of the many soldiers that looked at him with pride for his kingdom… their kingdom. He couldn't question her pride but the things she was saying just itched in his brain and he was curious.

Prince Cain shook his head and forced himself to believe, "_She must be lying…_"

He moved toward the exit of the prison cell and said, "I will return for the answer I want."

Quickly he heard soldiers in the prison walkway and asked, "If you would like sir we can…" the guard's eyes shifted to the young girl and a very hungry smirk only for a second slipped but as lucidly as it appeared it disappeared as he looked back to the Prince, "… get your answers."

Rainy's heart started to beat rapidly as a one thought was screaming in her head, "_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! What do I do? What do I do… what do…"_

Before Rainy could hatch up a plan the Prince said in a stern voice, "Do NOT touch her… do NOT talk to her… Only I will deal with her..."

Rainy's eyebrows raised a little and she thought, "_Why does HE want to talk to me for? I always thought royalty and people like that don't deal with prisoners. Well… why question it? I am in the clear of big ugly brute…"_

Rainy's eyes narrowed as she glared at the guard that threatened to harm her. She quickly stuck her tongue out in defiance and then leaned back into her cold and thin bed. Again her hand moved back to her head, where she was struck to make her unconscious. She started thinking about what was happening and what to do. Slowly, like looking through a fog she remembered seeing a small figure with the odd ears again…

"_The decisions you make in this world will decide which reality is the one you will live in forever."_

"What does that even mean? Stupid dream… dreams. What? How can I wake up in a dream… from a dream… ugh… not this Inception bullshit." Rainy was running a million and one thoughts through her brain, brainstorming, racking, scrapping, trying to make sense of the whole mess.

Out of all the mess Rainy started mumbling a song, "_Well I woke up to the sound of silence… the cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight… and I found you with a bottle of wine… Your head in the curtains and heart like the Fourth of July. You swore and said we are not… we are not shining stars. This I know… I never said we are. Though I've never been through hell like that, I've closed enough windows to know you never look back._"

The guards stirred a little as they turned slightly turned their head and toward the cell that held Rainy, and Rainy slowly started to sing a little louder to make sure the guards heard her voice not because of the quality of her singing but what she was about to say.

"_If you're lost and alone…_

_Or you're like sinking stone…_

_Carry on_

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground._

_Carry on…"_

The guards had completely turned their heard toward the cell, and they quietly argued between the two if they should silence the girl or enjoy the entertainment. Of all the most wonderful and exciting things they were doing… either watching an empty hallways or talking, women's bosoms, or complaining about bosses.

"…_but I like to think_

_That I can cheat it all._

_To make up for the times that I've been cheated on_

_And it's nice to know_

_When I was left for dead_

_I was found and now I don't roam these streets_

_I am not the ghost you want of me!_

_If you're lost and alone…_

_Or you're like sinking stone…_

_Carry on!_

_May your past be the sound…_

_Of your feet upon the ground!_

_Carry on!"_

Fellow prisoners in the other cells starting rooting, and this was the point the guards began to shout angrily for everyone to calm down. Rainy didn't stop singing but sang louder and stared straight at the guard as she finished her song.

"_Cause we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
So we'll come  
We will find our way home_

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on!"

One of the guards slammed his stick against the iron cage that she was in. He made a sarcastic remark, but she sat down on her bed not saying another word. She just wanted to let them and everyone else know that she wasn't going to give up on the fight but she wanted to make sure they were listening. Also, it was just a damn good song.

A few hours later the prince returned to the prison, stared at Rainy through her prison cell bars and asked once again, "What kingdom do you come from?"

Rainy shook her head and answered again, "I'm not from any kingdom. My name is Rainy Lee. I am a soldier in the United States Army as a Medic. My social security, though it is no use to you, is 414343447. I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in the beautiful country of the United States of America." Rainy looked at the Prince from the corner of her eye and asked, "Am I a prisoner? I mean… I am in a cage…Sorta here against my will."

Prince Cain sighed and then said to one of the guards, "Open it."

The guard was at first confused and quickly opened the cell, he walked in and explained, "I don't know where you come from so I can't represent you as ally or foe… but I am… curious. I am curious about this… place you come from… about voting and free people. So, no you are not a prisoner. But I am asking you to represent your country here in Belquat and be a guest."

Rainy looked at Prince Cain confused and also slightly doubtful but what ran through her mind was, "_What choice do I have? Nowhere else to go really… and plus, I'm still dreaming… I think?_"

Rainy nodded her head and took her hand out and said, "Sounds like a deal to me!"

Next thing Rainy knew, Rainy was being washed and dressed… like a princess. And from a soldier wearing boots and ACUs… she wasn't all too pleased. She shoved the seamstresses and maids a bit and began to demand for something like pants or a lighter dress. Evidently Prince Cain wanted her to be dressed like a princess but Rainy was having none of that. The placed on her a very simple green top that revealed shoulders but underneath was thin straps (like a tank top) that were brown to hold up the shirt, they wrapped a beautiful light green material around her waist to still show slight feminine features, and also her pants were comfortable and loose. Rainy looked in the mirror and gave a cheerful wide smile and thumbs up to the seamstresses and the maids.

"I love it! Thank you guys so much!"

The ladies smiled, this time not because it was mandatory, but it was pleasant to work with Rainy. Even though she refused to wear a dress, she was still mannered and gave quick orders versus the maids guess, guess wrong, and start all over.

A maid asked, "Would you like us to make you more clothes like this?"

Rainy nodded and responded, "Yes please. If you guys could… I think one dress would be… appropriate…"

The maids laughed at her dismay and they nodded in agreement. And then there was a knock on the door and a call out, "Miss Rainy are you dressed?"

Rainy quickly looked at the maids, thanked them and then quickly turned to the door, "Yes!"

Prince Cain opened the door wider and looked at how Rainy was dressed. He laughed a little and responded, "I think Mother and Father are going to enjoy your clothes. Princess Nakaba tried to pull off somewhat a same look…"

Rainy crossed her arms and responded, "Well, I am not a princess or prince in this kingdom and you told me I was representing my country. In my country… I wear pants."

Prince Cain started to walk out the door with Rainy following next to him as he asked, "Tell me more about your country. What do you mean elect or voting?"

Rainy at first opened her mouth the respond but a second thought came to her as she thought, "_Wait a minute… what if this place is just not ready for democracy? Hell I don't think we even understand democracy with how we sort of screwed over Vietnam… and Iraq… what right do I have?_"

Rainy sighed and said," It's a system of how my country runs… though I am sure it would uninterested you because of its flaws in it…"

Prince Cain looked at her oddly and then asked, "We can talk about all this later because I do want to know. By the way, I told my mother and father you were a princess of your kingdom."

"WHAT?! BUT I'M NOT! I'M…"

Prince Cain glared at her quickly and silenced her, "How did you think I was able to pull this whole mess off? My mother and father would have never accepted a "representative" to sleep among the house… and it would be much easier to explain… seeing your black hair."

For a split second, Prince Cain glared at her hair and then in a blink had returned back to himself, "So… I had to change a few words…"

Rainy looked at him confused and just felt, uneasy and asked, "…Why are you doing this?"

Prince Cain smiled and then started to walk forward leaving Rainy Lee with nothing but questions. Just as she was about to call out for the Prince, wondering if she was supposed to continue to follow him or not… the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face… tall, black hair, dark dog ears hanging, and mysterious as always… Loki. But when he looked at her, she could have sworn he saw a ghost.

She turned to face him confused, but Prince Cain interrupted her view as he asked, "Are you… all right?"

She blinked and responded, "Yes… Yes I am sorry. I was distracted. Where are we going?"

Prince Cain walked forward and said, "We are about to have dinner. Wouldn't you like to join us?"

"Err… " her stomach growled loudly as she tried to hold her stomach and then with an embarrassed face looked at Prince Cain, "….yes please."

"Oh by the way Prince Cain! Umm… can I get all my stuff back…"

Prince Cain smiled almost… kindly and responded, "All of your belongings are in your room as we speak."

Rainy sighed as they started walking towards the door, she opened her eyes to see another young lady down the hall… "_Louise… yeah that was her name…_"

"Ah! Louise! I want to introduce you the Princess of… err… Ameeerica. Princess Rainy."

Rainy Lee's eyebrow twitched as he exaggerated the "air" part in America but nonetheless Rainy smiled and was about to take her hand out… when she realized, "_Oh yeah… it's my country and my time we handshake…_" she remembered the confused and curious face Prince Cain expressed when the initial deal she tried to shake hands on it. She looked at Louise who actually curtsied first, and Rainy immediately followed suit.

Louise in a soothing voice said, "It is nice to meet you Princess Rainy."

Rainy felt a small sting at the word "Princess" not just because she wasn't a princess… but there was a slight… almost… hate when Louise said it. She wasn't sure how to explain it but Rainy responded with a smile and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you to."

Any etiquette Rainy had… in all honesty she learned from random television shows. She wasn't sure how she was going to pull off dinner… all she could hope for was someone to mess up more than she did.


	4. Chapter 3

Collision

Chapter 3

Written By: Kimchi_Taco

I do not own anything from Dawn of the Arcana/Reimei no Arcana or any of the songs that I mix in with the fanfic. I am just your average manga reader that wishes I could have been a part of the adventure but with a little imagination and a stroke of the keys… I can be. I hope you guys enjoy!

"_This…is…so…awkward."_ Rainy thought as she sat at a ridiculously long table, adorned with silk table cloth, shining plates, and brilliant glassware. From the ceiling to the floors and everything in between were dusted and polished like brand new. Yet Rainy felt the awkwardness was equivalent to sitting in the middle of an Iraq police station; afraid to touch anything. Rainy has never been in the high class scenes of aristocrats or politicians. The closest she has ever been was a forced dinner her unit sent her to a five star hotel that was honoring veteran heroes, which she was introduced to the multiple forks. Another reason it was only a day or so that she was riding along a hot and stuffy HMMWV with four other sweaty males and the best meals she had was probably bits and portions of her M.R.E. Going from smelly dirt, poop, and sweat to perfumes and lavender was a hard transition to swallow. Of all these reasons, there was still one that toppled the others.

There was this heavy silence and stiff backs towards Princess Nakaba. Rainy sighed only because she knew the story of Princess Nakaba's lineage had brought a heavy burden on her, and having bright red hair was the salt on the wound in her family. Even so, Rainy did not have to know the story but understood there was a growing hate toward Nakaba from the simple glares at the rest of the table. Rainy had to give extreme credit for Nakaba's strong and almost stoic like appearance at the table and unmoved by the heavy clouds.

"Princess Rainy, my son tells me you are from a Kingdom called, I'm sorry if I mispronounce, but the United States of Am"air"ica?" the Queen looked at Rainy with pleasant eyes.

Rainy slightly twitched her eyebrows but presented her best front with a small smile and nodded, "Yes ma'am. United States of America."

The Queen responded, "I see. I guess it is common to wear pants in your kingdom and you make it look absolutely stunning."

Rainy from the corner of her eye watched Nakaba's reaction and she saw a tiny flinch of her wrist but her emotions were as stoic and strong as ever, until Rainy responded, "Thank you. It was very helpful that the maids already had a design like this from Princess Nakaba. But I do believe Princess Nakaba fits the outfit much better than I do. Don't you think so ma'am?"

Rainy smiled at the Queen as she responded, "A show of disgrace is what she is. I apologize if she is an eyesore for you."

Rainy knew that the Queen highly dislikes Nakaba, but she was still surprised at the insult as she immediately responded, "Disgrace? An eyesore? You must be joking right? She seems like a lovely person to me."

The Queen somehow seemed determined to make positive on Rainy as she responded, "Even to such low scums you are so polite. You're king and queen must have raised and regarded you highly."

As the Queen smiled and Rainy nodded in manners and even thought, "Thank you." Had slid through her lips so smoothly, her brain was absolutely freaking out.

"_WHO DOES THIS LADY THINK SHE IS?! UGH! WHAT HUGE TUMOR-HATE FILLED BALLS DOES THIS LADY HAVE! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOOOOOUUU? HOW CAN ONE PERSON HAVE SOOOO MUCH HATE?! SHE HAS TO BE CONSTIPATED WITH HATE! GO SHIT ALREADY! WHAT ANAL PLUG IS UP YOUR ASS SO MUCH TO STOP YOU FROM DIAHHRETICALLY POUR HATE FROM YOUR BUTTHOLE?!"_ and many other statements that are going to be censored, but I think you understand the point.

Rainy slowly brought a meatball up to her lips, and slowly her eyes focused on it, "_Wait a second… This looks familiar…"_

Her eyes looked up and slightly to the right and noticed Princess Nakaba and Prince Caesar playing with the meatballs that Rainy had just picked up with her fork. Rainy slowly placed the meatball back on her plate and a million and one thoughts ran through her head.

"_Holy shit… this is when someone tried to poison Prince Caesar! I should say something! Wait… no… what if the whole story changes because I decided to be a good guy and try to save Prince Caesar? And then people will ask how I knew it was poison and it would be super hard to explain…"_

Prince Caesar began to steal Nakaba's meatballs from her plate…

"_UUUGGHH! Come on! I should totally say something? But what should I say or do? And what will I change in the future? SERIOUSLY WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!"_

Nakaba was pouting because she wanted her meatballs and Prince Caesar already has the poisoned ball on his fork…

"_Come on Loki… fuckin' sniff the air… wag your tail… DO SOMETHING! HURRY UP!"_

"Princess Rainy are you alright? You have been staring at your appetizers for some time."

Rainy quickly looked up to Prince Cain's eyes, at first she was ready to burst out for help and stop the meatball from Caesar from lifting his arm, but from the corner of her eye she saw Loki's ear twitch and his eyes glared at the meatball as she responded, "No. No I'm sorry. I'm fine."

For a second, Rainy thought timed stopped as she watched Prince Caesar raise his fork toward the Princess Nakaba's lips. And for one second, Rainy thought Loki was just distracted enough from Prince Cain's comment that he missed it. And just before Princess Nakaba opened her mouth to accept the meatball… time reared back into reality.

A clatter on the floor where the fork was thrown was the only thing Rainy saw, and also Loki suddenly standing over Princess Nakaba and Prince Caesar. Rainy quietly sighed in relief when she saw Loki looming over the couple and taking the bite from the meatball. Sadly, Rainy still felt a sting of regret for not saying anything when she knew fully well that the meatball was poisoned. And it definitely did not make her feel better watching Loki taking a bite of the meatball and coughed bright red blood.

Prince Cain had immediately stood up shouting in rage, and had quickly moved out towards the kitchen to find the culprit or anyone that knew of shifty behavior. The guests and the royal family were quickly escorted out of the dining hall and into the hallway by the guards. Between the scuffles and shouts, guests hurriedly leaving to the nearest bathroom to vomit any possible poisons, the queen having fainting spells, the chaos caused Rainy to stand in the hallway alone.

Rainy slowly looked around her surroundings and said out loud, "Well… what do I do now?"

Rainy thought for a second and wondered, "_I don't get it… You can't really tell time reading a manga or anything… but I just feel Loki was supposed to have done the whole fork flipping and saving Nakaba a lot quicker than that… am I possibly changing the story line?_" Rainy shook her head and rationalized, _"No way! A book is a solid foundation! Everything will happen like the way it should because it is destined to happen… right?_"

Rainy happened to look down the corner and see a blonde boy with horns curled on the side of his head running and Rainy thought, "_Hey! That is Rito! If I follow him maybe I can find Nakaba and see how she is doing… that was a little scary after all… and not to mention… I GET TO MEET THE AWESOME CHARACTER NAKABA!"_

Rainy turned the corner and had watched the red-haired princess walk into her room, which Rainy had politely knocked on moments later and called it, "P-princess Nakaba?"

Nakaba turned around and answered, "Yes?"

Rainy immediately walked up to Nakaba and took her hand in an "American handshake" (once again forgetting this is not a custom here) and excitedly said, "My name is Rainy! I am so excited to meet you!"

Nakaba immediately pulled her hand back first from shock and also the immediate kindness she had received from a complete stranger as she responded to Rainy in an almost accusing tone, "Y-yes… it's nice to meet you to Princess Rainy. Can I help you with something?"

Rainy regained her composure and responded, "Oh! Please don't call me Princess… it's a little awkward for me. And also, I mostly stopped by here to see if you were okay. That was pretty scary…"

Princess Nakaba sighed and responded with, "Yes… yes I am fine. Thank you for asking though… and also… thank you for… taking my side at dinner today."

Rainy gave a huge big goofy grin and had her right thumb up and said, "No problem!" Rainy immediately crossed her arms and gave a foul face as she continued, "The nerve of people. It's absolutely frustrating. Well, it is late and I am sure you need sleep so I will let you go."

Rainy had turned around to walk out of the bedroom but before she closed the door behind her, she stuck her head back and said, "By the way. I think your hair looks beautiful. It reminds me of the sun. Bright, radiating warmth, and ultimately beautiful. I hope you don't let these jerks get to you."

Princess Nakaba stood there in shock. Someone had complimented her hair with no hint of sarcasm or a sugar coating lie. Princess Nakaba had looked down her braid that was draped over her shoulder.

Princess Nakaba slowly whispered, "The sun…"

Rainy had turned around one last time, and saw Princess Nakaba looking at her hair in a new light. This had caused Rainy's lips to curl up slightly up in a grateful smile. But that smile was quickly a cartoonish open mouth of fear when Loki had suddenly stood before and she rammed her body into his, because her head was faced behind her.

Rainy took a few steps back and stammered, "W-what the hell man?!"

When she looked up and realized it was Loki and also allowed her brain to collect that it was her fault she quickly stammered, "I am so sorry! I should have been looking forward…"

"Who are you…" his voice was cold.

"…err… I could have sworn we did introductions at the table… but ummm…."

Loki had grabbed Rainy's shoulder and pinned her against the wall, away from Princess Nakaba's door and view as he said, "I know what they said at the table… but clarify for me… who are you?"

Rainy started to get frustrated and surprised him just enough to push him off her, "What is your deal man? My name is Rainy like they said at the table."

Loki looked down at Rainy, a little puzzled and then determination smoothed over his face, as he once again pinned her against the wall as he whispered, "Do not insult me… you look exactly like someone I had taken care of…"

Loki had quickly stopped mid-sentence and looked back down at Rainy, which she stared at him angrily as she said through gritted teeth, "Get… the fuck…. Off of…. ME!"

Rainy had picked up her left foot to kick him in the chest, knowing her legs are a lot stronger than her upper body. But he had quickly took a few steps back and for a split second Rainy could have sworn she saw the look of complete confusion and then immediately he had returned to his stoic self.

Loki had placed his forearm under his chest and bowed lightly as he said, "I am so sorry Princess Rainy… I believe I have confused you with someone else."

Loki had turned around and was about to walk away from the scene when he stopped and said over his shoulder, "I do not know who you really are or your intentions… but know if I feel for a second you are a threat to Princess Nakaba… I would just suggest you to stay away."

Rainy still standing with her left leg up to her chest and her arms above her head, and now her expression is filled with confusion. And just as quickly as he had appeared, he left. And she was left to stand there with one knee up to her chest.

"Princess Rainy?"

"AAHHHH! HIIYYYAA!" Rainy had jumped back on her right foot, still her left knee close to chest, but now her hands up in the air… she was standing in the stereotypical "ninja" pose.

Prince Cain stood there confused as he had asked, "What… what are you… Why are you standing like that?!"

Rainy only then just noticed how she was standing when she said, "Umm… err… I'm… I'm just stretching! YEAH! After all that ruckus at dinner, I thought it would be a good idea to walk around and stretch it out."

Prince Cain blinked at this response and actually kindly smiled, "You are an interesting person. Would you mind walking around the garden with me? I was hoping to get a little bit of "stretch" myself before bed."

At first Rainy was surprised and excited, "A garden?! OH YAY!" then a realization hit her as she said, "Are you sure it's okay with Princess Louise? I mean… I don't want to upset her…"

Prince Cain again blinked and then laughed at Rainy's comment as she puffed her cheeks and said, "HEY! That's not funny! Women are confusing and I don't want to start drama."

Prince Cain was still chucking as he said, "You're just an odd woman. Most women wouldn't think twice about walking with me, and even if there was a woman they wouldn't go as far to think of Princess Louise's regards. I just find it ironic how I met you… you were shoving my soldiers out of the way and yet dainty enough to respect my fiancé."

Rainy blinked and then said, "You know being a woman doesn't mean we all go after money and status. It is insulting if you think all women are like that. And it's not "dainty"… it is being respectful."

Prince Cain had immediately said, "I am so sorry! That is not what I directly meant…"

Rainy sighed as she responded, "It's cool… I understand where you are coming from."

Rainy had to choose this statement carefully, because she did know the story behind Prince Cain's mother, how they changed her "status" from Queen to a mere Concubine when in reality, the King actually did love his mother. That his mother was a phenomenal woman and he loved her so much, and his pride and love was insulted when they day she died his brother born with jet black hair was born. She also felt slightly wrong that she already knew so much about him as if she was reading his private journal, invasive of his personal life almost.

Prince Cain quirked his head to the side and repeated, "It's… cool?"

Rainy laughed and said, "It means "it's okay." I know you didn't mean to insult me. And by the way, you can stop calling me this "Princess" shenanigans. You and I both know better."

Prince Cain continued to smile as he said, 'Well, I guess it would only be right if you called me Cain, unless other ranks are around us."

Rainy nodded and smiled, "I understand. I've played this game plenty of times in the military!"

Prince Cain blinked and began to walk down the hall, "Well, I will be sure to tell Princess Louise our walk and also make sure she understands it was only talks of politics. Can we still go on this walk and I'll show you the gardens?"

Rainy was satisfied with his answer and said, "YES! I am so excited!"

As they walked in the hallway he asked, "Wait, you said you were in the military? It sounds like our knights almost?"

Rainy decided that at least talking about military tactics (the bare minimum that she knows) is pretty safe, "Yeah kind of. It's troops. Your guards and what not."

"So, you were a guard member?"

"Yup!"

He shook his head a little trying to let this sink in as he said, "But… you are a woman. Why would a woman fight a man's war? And you are so tiny!"

Rainy was starting to adjust to these "sexist" comments because she understands this was just the way he was raised and not that he didn't know better, but it was his life and that she had to respect that, "Hmm… but that doesn't mean a man's war simply doesn't affect a woman's life. The country isn't just a man's country, she's mine as well. Tiny or not, I'm still a soldier."

"Well, what did you do in the military?"

Rainy puffed her chest out with a little pride as she said, "I am a medic. Health Care Specialist or also known as Combat Medic."

Prince Cain stared at her blankly as she explained, "Err… I'm a soldier that knows basic life-saving skills that can help save soldiers."

"So… kind of like a doctor."

"Kind of… but not into so much details."

As they walked outside, Rainy stopped and was in complete awe at the wonderful flowers, trees, and plants that were blooming in the garden. The sun was slowly starting to set, being at the end of the day. She had quickly jogged in front of Prince Cain and smelled a beautiful red flower with its petals outstretched and in full bloom.

She looked back at Prince Cain exclaiming, "This is absolutely beautiful!"

Prince Cain stood at the doorway, and couldn't help but smile a little as he watched Rainy going from flower to flower, sniffing or staring in awe as if she was a child. His arms crossed on his chest as started walking into the garden a little behind the giggling woman.

Rainy looked up at Cain and asked, "Hey! Is it okay if I pick a few of these?"

Cain nodded and Rainy went to work choosing a small bouquet of flowers and when she was satisfied she handed the small bunch to him and said, "You should give this to you fiancé! I am sure she will like them!"

Cain blinked at the sudden impromptu gift and said, "I suppose…"

He slowly took the flowers into his hand, and remembered the last time he had gave flowers to his fiancé. She had placed them in a vase, and forgotten about them in matters of seconds and the next day they had died.

Rainy waved a hand in front of Cain's face and said, "Hey. You okay there?"

Cain blinked and looked up at Rainy and said, "Oh yes! I am sorry about that!"

Rainy sat down next to the blonde prince and said, "Not meaning to pry… but your fiancé is one of those status women you were talking about… isn't she?"

Cain sat silently as Rainy sighed and said, "You know… I have to admit it sucks to be royalty. Marriage isn't about love anymore but a political gain. Matter of fact, it's really sad how your whole life is a political game."

Cain sat in silence which Rainy felt she was putting salt on the wounds, she realized that the way Cain is and the dark feelings and dark thoughts he has, was because of a royal game and so Rainy said the truth, "You know Cain. You deserve way better than how you have been treated. And I know none of it is my fault… but… I'm really sorry. I know it's nice to hear it… so… I'm really sorry."

Cain had looked up in complete shock, when he looked at Rainy he felt that she was looking and reading everything there was to know about him. In a sense she literally did, but he doesn't need to know that now. He had quickly stood up and said, "I believe it is getting late… neither of us should be catching a cold."

Rainy stood up and tried to look at Cain's face, when she realized his eyes had begun to water. Rainy had frantically started looking around and did something she didn't think she would do with Prince Cain. In the book, she didn't like Prince Cain, he was obviously a misguided and manipulative person… but it was hard seeing and experiencing his pain in front of you. Not only that, she started to understand better how he became the person he is today was an environment factor and something he could not control, so how could she really blame it all on him? So, she did the one thing she never thought she would ever do… she hugged him.

Author's Note:

Holy jeebus rice I have been procrastinating. Okay okay, it was actually a mix of procrastination and also my life. With school, weddings, and all that fun stuff. Also, there was a part of me that wasn't to sure how to keep the story going because it can easily have been formed a different way. But I think this has been the best route so far. Thank you for the positive comments and also favorite-ing this story. I really enjoy writing it and I am glad someone is enjoying the story. Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 4

Collision

Chapter 3

Written By: Kimchi_Taco

I do not own anything from Dawn of the Arcana/Reimei no Arcana or any of the songs that I mix in with the fanfic. I am just your average manga reader that wishes I could have been a part of the adventure but with a little imagination and a stroke of the keys… I can be. I hope you guys enjoy!

Rainy has never really been much a physical interaction kind of person. She always felt hugs and kisses in public always awkward. So it actually surprised herself a little that she went as far to hug someone and then to add on top of it, the receiver was Prince Cain. Rainy has read the manga and if she correctly remembers, Prince Cain was a manipulator and has a horrible sense of right and wrong.

"_But… how can a horrible person… shake so much from a hug. Wait… is he shaking?! IS HE CRYING?!_" Rainy had finally opened one eye and to her surprise, she felt a tight squeeze around her and a few drips fell on her shoulder and left a wet spot.

Rainy looked around from his shoulder and awkwardly starting rubbing his back and said, "Hey… hey it's okay."

Just as quickly and surprisingly the hug was initiated, Prince Cain had grabbed Rainy's shoulder and pulled the two apart as he said through gritted teeth, "Stop… stop looking at me like you know me!"

Rainy tried to say something but he had quickly left the garden and back to the castle. Rainy stood there confused and guilty because she was the one who instigated this conversation. She didn't intentionally mean to upset Prince Cain.

Rainy then exclaimed out loud, "UGH! What's even the point… it's not like I can change anything… so what am I supposed to do here…"

Rainy had looked at the beautiful garden one more time, as it was starting to glow in the moonlight. She sighed and slowly headed her way back into the castle disappointed and guilty. She began to think of how much of a horrible human being she was as she started to head over to her room.

~Back in Nakaba's Room~

Nakaba had her knees curled up to her chin as she sat up in her bed and asked softly out loud, "Poison… who would do such a thing…"

She heard the quiet and graceful steps of Loki as she said out loud, "I was told something new today."

Loki opened his eyes in surprise and said, "What was this Princess Nakaba?"

Nakaba had face Loki with little hope in her eyes as she said, "Princess Rainy said my hair reminded her of the sun…" she shifted her eyes down to a strand of loose hair that had fallen over her shoulder as she said, "But to me it looks like blood…"

Loki didn't smile as he swiftly said, "Princess Rainy? Nakaba please do stay away from her…"

Nakaba confused was about to ask why when Loki had picked up the edge of the blanket and had begun to place it on her body, "There's no need to think of such things, Princess. I'm here for you."

Even though there was a brief small argument against sleeping, Nakaba had quickly begun to fall asleep…

~Back in Rainy's Room~

Rainy had crawled into bed and was fidgeting with her iPod that was able to survive the transition from Iraq to… well here. Her eyes stared at it confused noticing that one it was on this permanent random and also the "charge" icon was stuck even though there is no electricity during this time period. Rainy scratched her head in confusion and came up with only one possibility:

"_HEY! This is proof this whole thing might still be a dream! Or maybe that fat ass that had squashed me had broken the programming in my iPod…_"

Right now Rainy was listening to one of her favorite band, Paramore. The song she was listening to is called "Now"

_Don't try and take this from me_

_Don't try and take this from me_

_Now_

_Don't try and take this from me_

_Don't try and take this from me_

_Now_

_Feels like I'm waken from the dead  
And everyone's been waitin' on me  
'Least now I'll never have to wonder  
What it's like to sleep a year away  
But were we indestructible  
I thought that we could brave it all  
I never thought that what would take me out  
Was hiding down below_

_Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, or head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it_

If there's a future, we want it  
Now  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now

Thankfully this was one of Rainy's favorite songs, at least lately. Mostly due because it was such an upbeat and positive song that told her not to give up.

_There is a time and a place to die_

_This ain't it_

_There is a time and a place to die_

_This ain't it_

And even through the ruckus that was happening in Prince Caesar's room and also in her ear buds. Rainy was able to fall asleep peacefully and at least semi better than how she and Prince Cain left the gardens.

The next morning, there was a servant that had entered Rainy's room, already head low in a bow. Rainy blinked in confusion and thought when did she enter. When she looked next to her and noticed there was already a butler next to her and asked, "Coffee or tea your highness?"

Rainy had quickly jumped in the bed a little and said, "What wha?"

The butler had quickly bowed and apologized, "I am so sorry to surprise you, your highness!"

Rainy shook her head and said, "Wait… no no! Don't apologize… I'm just… this is new to me. I'm sorry."

The butler and the maid looked at her strangely as Rainy asked, "Umm… can I have some coffee please?"

The butler had smiled and had begun to prepare the coffee and handed it to her as she looked up to the butler and smiled, "Thank you sir!"

Once again the butler was caught off guard, had bowed and said as if it was a new word, "You're… you're welcome, your highness."

"Oh! Your presence in the throne chamber is needed after breakfast. The queen and king would like to speak to you."

Rainy had choked on her coffee a little as she thought, "_Damn it! Did Prince Cain rat me out?! No I don't think so… I am sure they would have tossed me out like a sack of potatoes…_"

After cleaning up and eating breakfast, Rainy had walked into the throne room as she can already sense there was a sense of urgency. She had walked down the aisles of eyes staring at her as she had courtesy (she had one of the maids teach her so she wouldn't look so odd like the time with Princess Louise).

The King had raised his hand still with his stern face, "Rise."

Rainy had then stood up straight as she asked, "You needed me your majesties?"

The Queen has smiled softly and had quickly changed to one of pity as she explained, "Last night, my son, Prince Caesar, was not only almost poisoned in his food but almost poisoned by a snake."

Rainy's eyebrows raised a bit as she remembered this happening in the manga and the Queen continued as she asked, "I don't feel asking you is productive but you can see where we stand… we needed to hear from you personally that none of this was your doing."

Rainy looked at the corner of her eye, and saw that Prince Cain was standing tall and stoic like next to his fiancé. It looked like he was almost trying too hard, to be unemotional and pieces of him were slipping from his slightly swollen and purple lower eyelids. Rainy noticed he was lacking sleep, probably because he has been running around trying to figure out what happened… or who knows what.

Rainy had looked at the Queen and directly answered, "No, your majesty. I had absolutely nothing to do with this."

The Queen had quickly nodded and waved her hand to one of her high guards, "I told you she wouldn't. She was raised correctly. Quickly mark her off the list already. Oh and dear please stand next to me. I would love to speak with you some more."

Rainy's eyebrow twitched slightly but she smiled politely and said, "Yes ma'am."

Rainy had made her way next to the Queen's throne, which she heard a little "huff" from Louise as she turned her head away. Again, Prince Cain stood there and looked straight down the chamber isle and doing his best to ignore Rainy. Rainy couldn't help, as much as she did not like Prince Cain and knows his true motives, but feel a bit guilty… okay she felt very guilty.

The Queen had sighed and said, "It is so nice to be in the company of a true royalty. I would have loved for you to marry my son, Prince Caesar. Or maybe even Prince Cain. Do either suite you?"

Rainy at first stood there in shock, one moment she was pitying Prince Cain and the next Rainy felt like she was in a match maker. Her brain was on a total freak mode, "_OH MY GOD THIS WOMAN IS CRAZY? How the hell am I supposed to answer that? No? Then it would be insulting… Yes? BUT I DON'T! AARRGGHH!_"

Rainy had laughed a little as she responded, "Thank you so much ma'am for your kind words. And your sons are fine gentlemen, but I must also respect their princess right now."

The Queen had leaned back, covering her mouth to politely laugh as she said, "Oh! Again with such manners! Don't worry about the princesses… we can always figure…"

Rainy had sighed slightly when she heard the door open and saw Nakaba stride into the throne chamber along with Loki behind her and she thought, "_Saved by the bell! Thank goodness!_"

Rainy watched as Princess Nakaba, as stoic as ever stood before the Queen and King as they accused her of harming their son, "Do you deny it?"

Princess Nakaba responded quickly, "I do. It wasn't me."

Rainy smiled at Princess Nakaba and nodded her head in encouragement. Nakaba looked over to Rainy and for a split second one of the corners of her mouth curled to a smile. But it had quickly disappeared when Loki whispered encouragement into her ear and then she assumed to look straight in the Queen's eye.

It was at this point the Queen stood up to slap Nakaba across the face. Rainy stood there puzzled and shocked not because of the slap, but because of the smile, "_…that… that didn't happen in the manga…_"

She was walking down the hallway still lost in the confusion of that smile, "_Does… does that mean I can change the story here? Does that mean I can like… save people or ruin the outline of this whole thing?!_"

Rainy walked down the halls of the enormous almost like a fairy tale castle and was trying to figure out what to do from here, until she ran into a room with its door slightly opened. Rainy at first stood at the door and tried to pry her nosy instincts to take a look, when she quickly turned on her heels and mumbled, "Just a peek… just a peek and I'll leave."

Of course, just a peek turned into her totally entering the room which had hundreds and hundreds of books. Books and scrolls about the history of Belquat: battles, and economic disasters, legends and folk tales passed down. Rainy always appreciated a good book every so often, but this was on such a massive scale. Her hands picked up a book and skimmed through a few pages, placed it back, and repeated the process with another random book.

She heard someone clear there throat and again she immediately stood in the stereotypical "ninja" pose with her hands up in the air and her one knee close to her chest as she screamed, "WHAT?!"

Prince Cain again had chucked and said, "I see you are finding our book and scrolls collection fascinating."

Rainy blinked and had placed her arms and legs back down as she said, "Y…yes." Rainy had quickly stammered, "H-hey! I wanted to say I was sorry for yesterday… I didn't… My aim wasn't to hurt your feelings."

Cain looked at Rainy and again smiled, "It's… It's cool."

Rainy blinked and laughed a little as he asked, "Was the context not right for this situation?"

Rainy shook her head a little and said, "No! No! It was perfect. It is just so odd hearing it from you."

Cain nodded and asked, "So I have a question that I have wanted to ask."

Rainy was messing with some of the maps as Cain continued to ask, "Do you care that I have blonde hair?"

Rainy stopped messing with the maps for a second, and answered, "Hmm… no not really."

Rainy looked up Cain and said, "The superficial layer of a human being doesn't define our character. Hell sometimes the things we say doesn't define a good leader or person."

Cain looked at her puzzled as she continued, "It's our actions. The moments were our morals are tested. And the decisions we make when no one is looking."

Cain had took a seat at one of the wooden chairs and placed his forearm on the matching wooden table with the map spilled over, "What about… what we think."

Rainy puzzled stopped looking at the map and said, "What we think? What do you mean?"

Cain said, "Well, you said "…decisions we make when no one is looking." Does that mean if a person thinks bad things… does it make him or her a bad person?"

Rainy jutted one of her hips out, crossed her arms, and had placed right hand up to her chin and replied, "Hmmm… lemme think about this."

Rainy knew she had to be careful how she answers this, because she knows in the future Prince Cain will betray Princess Nakaba and attempt to kill his brother, "Well… what does the person decide to do?"

Cain blinked and said, "Excuse me?"

Rainy looked out the window and said, "We are all human beings. No one in this entire world is perfect and we are all going to have "bad" thoughts. But I think it says a lot when a person goes against what his or her own personal negativity and does the right thing."

Cain at first his reaction was thoughtful, and then he turned his lips into a smile and said, "You are an interesting person."

Rainy rolled her eyes as she placed her fists on her hips and said, "Oh I'M interesting. How about you? What's up with the bags under your eyes?"

Cain first was confused and looked up at the ceiling and said, "What's… up with the… I'm sorry I don't understand…"

Rainy had blinked, and then placed her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh my goodness I can't…. Not literally what is up there! "What's up" is saying like… "What are you doing?" in a very informal and casual sense. I was asking "Why are your….err… lower eyelids… I guess… so swollen?"

Cain sighed and had placed her head on the table and said, "I've been staying up all night because of this whole "Prince Caesar" attempt assassination." Its mind boggling…"

Rainy sat in a chair across from him and said, "You know you really need to get some sleep. It doesn't really do any good for the future King to be tired and blah all day."

Cain sighed and sat up once again and said, "Thank you for your concern. Really."

Rainy smiled and again stuck her thumb up next to her face as she said, "I do the best I can."

Cain let a small smile creep through his lips, as she began to stand up, "Speaking of being future King… I have a few other tasks to do today. It was very nice to speak with you Rainy."

Rainy stood up as well and responded, "Pleasure is all mine! Now off to my room… umm… before you go…"

Cain was already starting to walk out of the door when he noticed Rainy was looking at the floor embarrassed as he asked, "Yes?"

Rainy scratched the back of her head as she said, "Look the only reason I was in this is room was because… I got… lost…"

Cain looked at Rainy with, at first, a look of absolutely comical relief surprise and then began to laugh at loud, between his laughs and breaths he said, "Okay… okay… just follow me."

Rainy huffed and crossed her arms, "It's not funny!"

Author's Note:

So, I'm on a slightly break from school and I am trying to update this story as much as possible. I've been getting a few good comments here and there and I really appreciate your words. Send me suggestions or encouragement (because who doesn't like to get their ego stroked every so often? And also I highly appreciate it). Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed the story the same as I do!


	6. Chapter 5

Collision

Chapter 5

Written By: Kimchi_Taco

I do not own anything from Dawn of the Arcana/Reimei no Arcana or any of the songs that I mix in with the fanfic. I am just your average manga reader that wishes I could have been a part of the adventure but with a little imagination and a stroke of the keys… I can be. I hope you guys enjoy!

Rainy had finally begun to memorize the floor plan of the castle, mostly because she had to move the thought away that this was all under one roof. She tried to plan it out in her head like it was a FOB (Forward Operating Base) and that each room was its own different building instead. She has been finding it easier for herself that way. This was after Cain had explained the floor plans about eight times.

"No no… you go to the left and then it's the kitchen." Cain pointed down the hall and swayed his hand to the left.

Okay maybe more than eight times, "To the left. I got it. Now go shoo-shoo! Go back to your boring Kingly duties… I'll walk around and get use to everything. Or get lost and bump into one of your guard people."

Cain nodded and asked, "Are you sure you don't need a guide…"

Rainy waved her hand in a "no" and responded, "No! No! That isn't necessary! Well I'm going… this… way. I'll see you tomorrow! G'night!"

Cain bowed his head slightly as he said, "Good night Rainy."

Of course five minutes later, Rainy was lost. Though she wouldn't admit it quite yet being stubborn as she was and walked through the halls mumbling, "If I'm right I should be by the kitchen over here…."

She stopped for a second and heard some sniffles and muffled crying, when she looked down the hall she noticed it was Nakaba against one of the doors and asked, "Princess Nakaba?"

Nakaba quickly stood up, wiping the tears away quickly and mid surprise and fear she yelled, "Who is there?"

When Nakaba noticed it was Rainy she stammered, "I'm…. I'm so sorry! I look horrible!"

Rainy took out a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Nakaba and said, "Oh don't worry about it! Are you ok?"

Nakaba leaned in as to whisper and said, "Shhh! Shhh! I don't want Loki to find me!"

Rainy blinked confused and whispered, "Ooohh yeah cause Loki has super sensitive hearing. Right, right… wait I thought he was like your right handed man? Why are you hiding from him?"

Nakaba leaned against the wall and while sliding down to sit she explained, "We… we got into an argument."

Rainy leaned against the wall and asked, "I see… would you like to talk about it?"

Nakaba slowly shook her head "no" as Rainy exclaimed, "You want something sweet to eat?"

Nakaba looked up to Rainy puzzled as Rainy started to help the red-haired princess to her feet, "Yeah! Show me the way to the kitchen and we'll get some pastries or fruit. It'll get your mind off the argument and also… I won't be lost anymore… again… yeah."

Arm in arm, the princesses, well at least one princess, walked down the hall as Rainy asked, "Well your husband is sure is a hottie and you two are so cute together!"

Nakaba's cheeks turned red and embarrassed as she said, "Yeah well… it's just a royalty marriage… nothing more."

Rainy looked at Nakaba and questioned, "Well that is not what I saw… at least at the dinner table."

Nakaba confused asked, "Well… what did you see?"

Rainy equally as confused when she said, "What do you mean…?"

Nakaba's eyes continued to ask and plead for an answer and Rainy seemed to realize that Nakaba was being torn in all different directions: not use to actually someone loving her, understanding what love was, being raised the royalty members hated her, and being in a country that hated her.

Rainy sighed as they finally arrived to the kitchen, sitting on top of crates waiting for the chef to bring some fruit. She realized she could tell them they are totally in love, just being stubborn and naïve but Rainy felt it was almost… cheating.

Once Rainy decided her answer she looked at Nakaba with a smile and said, "You know it doesn't matter what I saw or what I thought I saw. Sure you guys looked teasing and happy to me. But what really matters is what you feel."

The chef, a short man with a bald head, shuffled over to the women with a bowl of fruit, cuts of apples, grapes, and some sliced strawberries, as he said, "So sorry your highnesses but we were cleaning up and this was all I can prepare for you."

Rainy gave a goofy smile and a wave of the hand as she said, "This is absolutely great Cookie! This is just perfect for us!"

The chef leaned his head to the side as a quirk and repeated, "Cookie?"

Rainy nodded and meant, "It's a nickname for chefs where I come from. A really good chef that can be depended on and does everything he or she can do. It's one thing to be called a chef… but it is on a different level for "Cookie." Almost family like to me."

The chef smiled and bowed his head and said, "Well thank you your highness… If there is anything else you need…"

Rainy looked at Nakaba and asked, "Hold on, Nakaba is there anything you need?"

Rainy saw the chef scowl and she quickly asked, "Hey… she's part of the deal to. You're not "Cookie" unless you do your job as a whole… no matter what goes through that kitchen door. And not only that, Nakaba is my friend. If you can't treat her equally… then I'll have an interesting talk with the highnesses…"

Cookie immediately bowed and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, your highnesses! Is there anything else either of you need?"

Rainy leaned over to Princess Nakaba and nudged her a little, "Do you need anything else?"

The red-haired princess shyly looked at the chef and had politely asked, "Can I please get some whip creme?"

Rainy raised one of the tiny forks that was in the apple and said, "That is an amazing idea! Of course if that is not too much trouble for you Cookie?"

Cookie bowed out of the way and responded, "That is no trouble at all. I will be right back with the whipped creme."

Rainy and Nakaba sat in silence when Rainy sighed and said, "Things change slowly."

Nakaba raised her head as she slowly bit an apple, "Excuse me?"

Rainy had a piece of apple in her mouth as she said, "Human beings are creatures of habit… in the short span of things we have this tendency to stay within our comfort zone. Day in… and day out. But gradually things change. We just have to be willing to the change and take things a step at a time."

Soon Cookie brought back the whipped creme and carefully placed a spoon full in the middle of the plate, Nakaba look at the chef and gently said, "Thank you… Cookie."

The Chef at first was taken aback by the Princess and then he quickly bowed his head but left without another word.

Rainy smiled and said, "See? It takes time."

Nakaba shook her head and said, "That's what I always get… being ignored."

Rainy shook her head and looked at Nakaba and said, "But you weren't ignored. Did you not see it? For a split second he… saw… you. Sure it was only a second before he bowed but he heard your voice and you said "Thank you, Cookie." Things change slowly, but they change." Rainy scooped up one of the last of the strawberries, "You have to believe there will be change."

Nakaba ate the last bit of the fruit and said, "Thank you, Rainy."

Rainy looked at Nakaba confused and said, "For wha? I didn't really do anything."

Nakaba smiled and said, "Honestly, you're one of the few that has ever been so… nice to me. To the point I feel like you're almost tricking me…"

Rainy quickly shook her head and said, "No! No! No! I'm not doing that I promise!"

Nakaba smiled and said, "I knew that the moment you made Cookie ask both of us what we wanted… a person trying to trick me or take advantage wouldn't go as far as to change someone else's view of me."

Nakaba brought up the apple slice that was in her hand and took the last bite and she said, "I would never have thought I would be having a late night snack in the back of the kitchen with anyone."

Rainy grabbed Nakaba almost in a choke hold (not tight to choke her but in an embrace style), "Well, I am glad it was with me! Now it's getting late. I am sure you have plans later for tonight."

Nakaba coughed a little, and then thought Rainy was reading her mind because Prince Ceaser wanted to meet her out in the gardens and stammered, "P-p-plans?"

Rainy completely oblivious what is supposed to happen tonight (I personally can't remember an entire manga page by page at least not off hand… it takes me a few minutes) and asked, "Well… I mean we have to sleep at some point. Right?"

Nakaba laughed and said, "You're right. I suppose we all do."

The girls left the bowl neatly on a counter with a quick note from Rainy that said, "Thank you Cookie!" Rainy being lost, of course, had asked Nakaba to help her find her room once more. The whole while chit chatting or giggling about something girls would probably understanding. Rainy started to recognize the grain patterns and the usual "feel" for the hallway and felt pretty close to where her room was. Rainy walked to the door and was about to tell Nakaba good night when she said something odd.

Nakaba exclaimed, "AH! I knew something was bothering me this whole time!"

Rainy blinked and asked, "What?"

"You looked familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it until now!"

Rainy began to egg her on, "Well? Who?"

Nakaba laughed and said, "It's silly. You don't even know her and she was such a crude lady… her name was Lady Bella."

Rainy took a step back and said, "Oh?"

Nakaba pointed and said, "Not just your black hair either, you cut it differently. But really it's like your face… she had the same beautiful face as her. But there is a huge difference between you to."

Rainy raised an eyebrow and said, "Which is?"

Nakaba said, "Your eyes. Hers were just brown… a dark brown… But yours. Your is a light brown and have a little bit of green in them as well. And… call me weird but your face is just… kinder and not arrogant."

Rainy smiled as she nodded and said, "Yeah I don't really know her… but hey! You said she was beautiful so I'll take it as a compliment!"

Nakaba waved her hand as she began to walk to her room, "Well, good night Rainy!"

Rainy slowly waved back and responded, "Good night Nakaba!"

Rainy had closed the door slowly behind her and had walked to a mirror. She hadn't been really looking in the mirror lately, besides quick glances here and there. Certainly not to compare herself to someone else. As she looked in the mirror to compare her reflection, she realized that Nakaba's statement was all around in truth. But she stared at her eyes, and she realized why Loki reacted the way Loki did… he literally thought he saw a zombie. Rainy recalled the Loki was having an affair with Lady Bella so he could bring extra favors to Nakaba's way and also willing to kill to protect her. Loki pretty much dedicated his whole life to Nakaba and going as far as to kill a royal family member.

Rainy had leaned into the mirror and mumbled, "This explains… why he quickly backed off… my eyes."

Rainy had jumped onto the bad, more like in the fell back into the bed, but she had a little "oomph" to it. As her head landed on the pillow and the sheets fluffed around her she asked out loud as she realized, "I think this dream… has gotten a shit ton more complicated."

Rainy had stared at the ceiling and announced to herself, "Well, the best thing I can do is make sure this story goes as it was supposed to. Changing things are out of the question…"

Even as she said this and tried to force herself to believe it, something in her gut told her that it was easier said than done. What was she supposed to do when Nakaba was in fear or close to danger? Of course assist in the best way, but also enough to make sure she will develop in this world. Or what about Loki? Will he get so distracted from Nakaba from her? And worse… what about Prince Cain? Can she live with herself and watch him…

Rainy shook the thought out and said, "I'll deal with it later."

She rolled and completely covered herself in blankets, as if she was trying to shield the thought away. Slowly but surely, sleep had covered Rainy as she entered into her dream.

As she was floating in the dark, surrounded by comfort and warmth a child-like voice, almost a whisper, called out to her, "Rainy…"

Rainy still floating in the dark had almost "swam" towards a glowing child, and on closer inspection she realized it was a small boy with two tiny, furry, brown ears appeared on the side of head. Rainy wasn't a vet by all means, but she knew it wasn't a cat or a dog…

"Bear if you must ask."

Rainy blinked and asked, "How did you…"

The boy reached his arms out, and immediately the black scene had changed into the familiar hot scene of Iraq as he said, "You're in my realm right now. I can make anything possible here."

Rainy then exclaimed, "Wait?! YOU'RE THE REASON I AM HERE?!"

The boy chuckled and said, "I'm sure you are well aware of the power of the Arcana. I have the Arcana of Dreams. This power has been passed down from generations, which is tightly correlated to the "bear" ajins. Most of the time bear ajin's are closer to mother nature than other… domesticated ajin you have ran into."

Rainy raised an eyebrow, "Wait… wait… first of all there are no such things as "Arcana" where I am from… how am I here? And I always thought Arcana powers were handed down from the "non" ajin person?"

The boy lightly laughed and said, "You have learned a lot. What you say is true. The ones carrying the Power of the Arcana tend to mostly be of non-ajin. There a small amount of people that carry the Arcana. Some are activated at birth. Some are activated on age. Others… others must be activated by right ajin."

Rainy had placed her finger tips on her head as she said, "Okay okay… look I am in a dream and you are giving me a headache. I'm not understanding."

The boy changed the scene to a village, and then as he described his story, flashes of his life passed before her, "In order for the Arcana of Dreams to be "activated" it for some reason needs a bear ajin to work. So true, you can have a male Arcana of Dreams and a female Arcana of Dreams have a child… but this child cannot activate the powers of the Arcana."

Rainy then asked, "So… in order for a child to have the Arcana of Dream and to use it… is if one was the carrier of the power and the other was a bear ajin?"

The child nodded and said, "That is correct but it doesn't guarantee to work. But as you can see… bear ajin are not exactly common. My father tends to stay in the woods more connected to the ways of mother nature intended. Thus, my kind is very… rare indeed."

Rainy again starting to get frustrated, "All right that's fine and great. But explain how I am here? The Arcana does not exist…"

The child said, "But for one second… for that ONE moment you wished it would!"

Rainy blinked as the child continued to explain, "For that one second you believed and I happened to be meditating and found your dream… read your dreams… felt your dreams… and also I felt you deserved a chance…"

Things started to glow brightly in the scene as Rainy exclaimed, "Wait? What chance? What's happening?"

The bear like child had smiled and said, "I can't reveal everything… but now it's time to wake up."

The moment "up" had slipped through his lips, Rainy had quickly sat up in bed with her whispering, "Wait… wait…"

As soon as Rainy had gathered enough "sense" into her brain and remembered where she was, she quickly had placed her head back into the pillows and even placed one over her face. She continued to remember the dream and tried to get any other clues the little bear boy had given her.

She said through the pillow in a muffle, "What… the fuck…?! Why…. ME!?"

Author's Note:

I'm trying to type a bunch of sequels out of before another semester rolls in. Also I realized that my last chapter has "Chapter 3" on it and not "Chapter 4." My bad! I always copy and paste my disclaimer and I didn't bother to change it. I am sorry! As always, thank you for your time reading this and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, thank you to the person(s) with the positive comments. Thank you! And enjoy the reads!


End file.
